User talk:Chance135
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Phineas and ferb in the 10000th dimension page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier to keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. *If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "New to the Wiki?" page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "Wiki Activity" page. *You must adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. *Need any help? Ask one of our very helpful users if you have any regards. General Rules *Categorize pages with Fanon Works *If it's a Character page, add the category Characters, its gender (Males/Females), age group (Adults, Kids, Teens) and other groups (Troops, Villains, etc.) *If the page is in dialogue format, insert the category Dialogue. If it is in diary format, insert the category Diary. If it is a Q and A, insert the category Q&A. *Blogs are not to be categorized; it will automatically categorize itself. *Do not make minor edits (example: Spellcheck) without an edit summary. *Unless you are specifically told by the owner you can, you can not edit pages that are not yours other than by GPS: 'G'rammar, 'P'unctuation, 'S'pelling. This does not apply to templates. *If you are creating an article where other users can edit, don't forget to insert the category Editors Limit, following by the number of editors in the page The limit of users that can contribute on the same page is 5. If there are already 5 users contributing, change the template into . If a page happens to be edited by more than five people, it will be deleted (effective January 2011). *Do not make new categories without any of the administrators permission. Any new category that is made without permission, or doesn't benefit any user, or is just a random category, will be removed and deleted. However, new categories to categorize pages specific into a group or to a user is allowed. *Never vandalize, use profanity, and/or insert random gibberish into articles/talk pages. Doing so will result in a block. *Do not copy other users' work, whether it be a story, a character, or an image. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- FadhilPF (Talk) 15:59, September 5, 2011 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be a helpful user/admin logged in. Translation Hello :) I think you made a mistake on "Carl: College Years", and because I don't want any edit conflict, I'd like to clear up the things. You know, "liceu" and "facultate" aren't the same thing. "Liceul" is the school between 15-18 years old, and its English counterpart is "high-school". "Facultatea" is the school between 18/19 and after, and its English counterpart is "college". Because the page isn't named, Carl-High-School Years, but it's named Carl-College Years, it makes into "Carl-Ani de facultate", no "Carl-Ani de liceu". By the way, I'm Romanian and I pretty know my mother tongue. "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 13:14, September 9, 2011 (UTC) m-am incurcat intre cei doi termeni (sunt si eu din Romania) Chance135 (talk) 13:19, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay. Nu e o problema. In sfarsit mai vad pe cineva din Romania pe net xD "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 13:53, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Edited Picture You have an edited picture on your userpage. Please remove it. Edited pictures are banned on this wiki. Tpffan5196 Leave a message at the talk page 15:07, September 11, 2011 (UTC) i didn't add it. Someone else did! Check out the history.Chance135 (talk) 15:20, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Your Message on Vanessa Isabella's page ....Uh....I'm not an admin. I'm just a regular user who's been here for nine months just telling new users the rules here. Tpffan5196 Leave a message at the talk page 16:29, September 11, 2011 (UTC Then I'll guess I have to do this the hard way.Hey chance,have you noticed that cillian....IS A COMPLETE JERK!!!!can you believe it,he doesn't agree with me,I don't think he has good manners.What do you think of him huh.Didn't you even notice for one second.He sickens me man.PnFforever (talk) 14:32, November 6, 2011 (UTC) well,me made this 1-hour special and I discover that the series took place in 2013.My series took place in 2012 and I figure,since there's a crosssove,I assumed that his series also took place in 2012.I ask him to change the year but he refused.So,we ended up argueing.PnFforever (talk) 14:45, November 6, 2011 (UTC) emily kinney's dimensional crisis,that's my series and his series is cartoon heroesPnFforever (talk) 14:50, November 6, 2011 (UTC) thanks,glad i find someone who read my story.At least you appreciate something.PnFforever (talk) 15:00, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Come on Chancde,we're following him:http://fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:CLTwins hehe,he's not going anywherePnFforever (talk) 15:12, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey,new friend,so you like my series.What's your opinion on episode 7PnFforever (talk) 16:03, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Listen,Me and cillian make up but uh,are we still friendsThe three of us can be a trio.The PnF FAN TRIOPnFforever (talk) 16:49, November 6, 2011 (UTC) so chance,what's your opinion on episode 7 of my series.PnFforever (talk) 17:30, November 6, 2011 (UTC) come to the chat hi chance wanna come to the chat so we can do the trogdor apocalpes? hey chance,can we talk.meet me at the chat now.it's about cillian.i'm having trouble with him.PnFforever (talk) 18:28, November 24, 2011 (UTC) cillian's seriously mad at me,i nned your help please,i don't want to argue with him anymore.i really wish i never told him to create his own series.i mean that's what started it.but you can't turn back time.what's done is done.i'm just helping him create the episodes because it's link to my series due to the crossover.and no i'm not asking you to be judge.i'm just asking for help.i need you to convince cillian that i mean no harm to his series.i just want to help it make it better.PnFforever (talk) 18:52, November 24, 2011 (UTC) p/s:forget about the chat thing,i'm going to sleep. hi,can we talk at the phineas and ferb wiki chat,it's cillian again.he's mad at me just because my spin-off idea is lame.meet me in 5 minutes.i need some helpUser:PnFforever(visiting various multiple dimensions) 18:32, December 18, 2011 (UTC) chance can i talk to you at the chat? About CLTwins Hey Chance,long time no see,can we talk at the chat.it's about cillian,i mean CLTwins.his attitude have been trouble in the wikis,especially myself.User:PnFforever(visiting various multiple dimensions) 12:59, March 4, 2012 (UTC)